Married With Children
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: The Freeman brothers, now in their adulthood, undergo the insanity of parenthood while having to deal with a hysterically insecure Jazmine, an impregnated, fury driven Anjelika Smith between the FBI's assassination attempts and Riley's gang interference!
1. Baby's Daddy

_**Chapter: Baby's Daddy**_

**Rated**:_Mature_

_- For Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Crude Humor, Racial Slurs, Tradegy, Conspiracy theories_

Summary:** The Freeman brothers, now in their adulthood, undergo the insanity of parenthood. With the FBI on Huey's tail, the gov't seeking an opportunity for his assassination and Riley's gang-background, the situation gets worse. And while having to deal with a fragile, hysterically-insecure Jazmine Dubois along with an impregnated, fury-driven Anjelika Smith (Pregnant for the second time in the story, since Riley had twins)? Definition of absolute hell. Have fun you two. The brothers at least try to take marriage-courses forced on by Uncle Ruckus and A Pimp Named Slickback.**

Couples - Huey x Jazmine, Riley x Anjelika

Characters - All Boondocks Characters secluding Hiro.

----

_**D****isclaimer:** I'm vomiting, I have chills, my head hurts, and my muscles are aching…so why in the HELL am I on this Lab-top? I suppose I just wanted to come back to the section so that I'm not dead or anything. So don't expect something brilliant in this chapter. Huey and Jazmine's baby-scene comes in the next chapter. For now, __**I'm in Love With My Sister**__ will be updated after this, and then the adult fiction of HueyxJazmine __**"Twenty Four Kisses".**_

_Also, go and leave a review. That's what I write for. I no like silent readers since…well, I dunno…who likes silent readers? I want to know if these stories are bombin' or not, to make sure I'm not writing without a purpose or somethin'. Hey, I'm the youngest baby on this section, baby likes attention from new readers because I was used to it back when I first signed up, hehehe._

_**DON'T worry, I can actually promise you this time this story won't be a disappointment. Hehe, let's just say for a spoiler, Huey and Riley have to switch bodies DURING all the craze of becoming a good father/husband. It is in the month of Halloween.**_

_Anyway, y'all know the 411…don't own The Boondocks characters._

----

A shed of light excelled through the transparent, swaying curtains of the bedroom window. Despite the morning atmosphere, endless cries of an infant shuddered the silence of peace.

"Mm, baby? Can you get Rihanna please?"

"Nuuuh…"

Robins and blue birds exchanged songs of remedy.

"…Esco-baby?"

"…Zzz…"

"Riley?"

"…zzZzz…"

What a gorgeous day, as the angels smiled adoringly on the engaged couple they eavesdropped on…

"GET THE _**MOTHER-FUCKING**_ BABY, YOU SON OF A BITCH! GOD…_DAMN_. "

…The smiles on the angels' faces dropped into a speechless gap while the birds flocked.

"ACK!!" The drool from Riley's lip leaked into his nostril. He spooled out of the knotted sheets of the queen-sized mattress, thudding against the solid wood floor in mere Hane boxers.

"FUCK!" scoffed his fiancée while flinging the blankets over her body properly. "When I ask you to do some shit, you fucking DO IT."

Half-sleep and entirely ignoring her futile jabbers, Escobar staggered onto his feet. He even scratched his left butt cheek, swiping drool off his mouth's corner.

…SO attractive for the 'swoon-worthy' Riley Freeman. But hey, his appearance did grow into a breathless-gorgeousness. Brightened lime eyes to die for, hulking body to lust for, smile to faint for, and a suave yet husky voice to kill for.

"AIIGHT, aiight, Ange…I get tha' picture. Niggas make bad baby's daddies."

Due to the bipolar mood-swings she had been reset with, Anjelika shot up from her end of the bedspread to gasp after Riley's unhappy phrase. "Baby I'm not saying you're a horrible 'Dadda'…" Her face went from sentimental to hell's rage. "I'm just sayin' your dumbass don't know how ta' LISTEN. There's a diiiffereeeence, no? Now shut the fuck up before I make you get on all fours and give me head, 'Hoe'." She was actually kidding at this point.

"Hee-hee-hee, I'd LOOOVE eatin' YOU out, then maybe we can switch positions so you can finally suck a nigga off"—oh, here comes the flying steel-toed boot. –"OW! UGH! WHY YOU GOTTA…" Riley lowered to the caps of his knees to concentrate on enduring the agony. "I was PLAYIN', Ange! DAMN!"

Served him well. He knew better for when to disrespect Anjelika, joking or not.

Escobar puckered out his bottom lip to direct the expression to his groggy bed-mate. Overlooking her appearance, he calculated all the time they spent in one another's lives.

The teenaged era was sincere bliss. She was always beautiful back then, despite the bags beneath her eyes from staying out late, the messiness of her thick mane from never brushing it, and the vomit emanating from her throat every other morning (Harsh partying). Right now she wasn't too hot either. She looked like shit, actually; regardless of how exotic the cinnamon of her hair texture was, he took notice of its parched, bedraggled style at dawn or on days when she'd toss on a jagged hoodie with baggy jeans. Yet that was always what made her lovely back in those epochs, when she was elegantly sloppy. However, ever since the second pregnancy, her shoddiness was forever and disturbingly wild in the mornings. Her mood-swing attitude didn't benefit her, which turned her into a regular, drained-looking mother to Riley's eyes. Somehow though, her heavy-eyed smile illuminated her to an extreme….but she hadn't done THAT shit in awhile either.

"See? See Riley? You never know how to fulfill my NEEDS. I'm getting' my TUBES tied from now on so you can fuck a cup." Anjelika linked her arms atop her bulging belly, emerald eyes sour and dulled after she perched a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose.

That cerulean-glow in her orbs wasn't to symbolize fascinating beauty, but her near-blindness. During a particular and past gang-ambush on her father's family, she underwent the curse of having to wear glasses frequently, or else everything would be blurred. The detonation from the laser-resembled artillery was that overpowering, and she had been the only one staring at it. The brighter the cerulean in or encircled around her pupil, the blinder she had become.

"I fulfilled yo' needs las' night, didn't I?" Riley bucked his pelvic bones in a thrusting motion, praying to God behind his grin it would lighten her mood.

He tossed on a random pair of slacks and Jordans. Ah yes, these Jordans cost him a GRIP, they did. But they were worth it. Hell, he even sung the "New Shoes" song when he first bought 'em.

"A caramel Anaconda pumping between me DRY wasn't my idea of arousing, Riley. You didn't even wait for me to get slick and wet!" She stood from the bedside, rearing back slightly whilst straining to carry the bloated belly of a pregnant woman.

"AYE, what can I say? Yo' pussy is that goo—"

"NEH! CHILDREN!" Anjelika snapped her fingers in the direction of the twin cribs.

"Aww c'mon, Baby." Riley cooed to perform seductiveness, massaging her engorged stomach and inflated nubs of her chest whilst suckling her nape to leave a radiating hickey. "You know ain't no body but Esco can put it down on you like that. _All the sooounds we create, all the looove that we make_—"

"AH-HA, yeeeah, well here's a phrase of WARNING, 'Babyface'. You're about as romantic as 'Soulja Boi' right now. 'Super-soak dat hoe' am I right? Right?" Anjelika falsely smiled with the nodding of her noggin, a bitter-sweet giggle just overdoing her fake attitude.

"WELL you ain't necessarily a ho—"

"AS I was saying, damn it… _'Neh, _**Children**_'_."

Was she "saying" or "bitching"?

"….Huh? OH, right, right! Ehe!" Riley half-grinned bashfully, sliding over to the cribs to elevate one of the twins into his ripped arms.

Nineteen with children, shesh.

"Hol' up, this ain't right…"

"Gee, same thing you said when the twins were born." Anjelika huffed a crinkled strand from her eye.

She needed to wash her frizz. BAD. Sure, long hair is the most wanted hair on the planet, but when those whining people get it, they'll be able to experience the HELL of taking care of it.

"…Uhhh, it don't seem like 'dis is makin' 'er feel any better." Riley blinked, hauling the twin into the air by the foot. He then took her by the back of her collar to turn her to Anjelika.

This was his first time holding Rihanna, the baby girl with chestnut bangs and jade eyes, so all he could use reference for was how cats held their kittens.

"It's because you're HOLDING HER WRONG!" Anjelika stumbled over, struggling with the mammoth belly. She gently took Rihanna from her father and cradled her, humming lullabies of love between glares at Riley. "Shh, now my little Princess. Everything's going to be alright…we'll just have to teach your dumbass father how to hold his own CHILDREN, now won't we?"

"AYE, AYE…no language in front of tha' children, hypocrite. An' besides, CATS don't seem ta' mind it!" Riley muttered beneath his breath, deciding to snag his continuously crying daughter from Anjelika. It took a full sixty-seconds to cradle her correctly. "Theeeere we go, Daddy's wittle--…Hol' up, is she…is she pissin' on mah jordans? Oh FUCK no." He nearly FLUNG Rihanna to save his pricy shoes. "Oh, oh HEEEELL no. FUCKING EMERGENCY ALERT! Get me tha' damn towel—OWWW!" He caressed his slapped cheek, staring at his wife unblinkingly. "What the fuck was THAT fo—MMPH!" For the final award of the morning, he earned getting a pacifier shoved down his throat.

When the hours passed and Anjelika was breast-feeding their one year old twins, Akeem ( "A" for Anjelika) and Rihanna ( "R" for Riley), Riley isolated himself in the bathroom.

"You ready for a Happy-Meal breakfast, Keemy?" Anjelika blessed her child with the weariest smile, lifting a swollen, plump breast and elongated nipple to him.

"GAAAH!" Akeem stretched his mouth until it was as wide as a black-hole before latching his lips onto the bulbous breast, 'fangs' included.

"Ooh…Hungry aren't cha, Chomper." Anjelika disguised her whimper behind a pained chuckle, a little disturbed by the vicious suckling.

He had his father's appetite, there was no doubt about that. Perhaps the only benefit from her outsized bosoms was Riley's pleasure and the twin's buffet. And by Riley's pleasure, that meant he loved the milk from her areolas as well.

Rihanna studied her brother behind a weird eye, brows furrowed inwards as she watched Akeem practically choke. Nevertheless, his shimmering emerald eyes already stayed perked on his mother through smiling lips.

"…This is gonna be harder than I THOUGHT." Riley sighed into the bathroom mirror, impressed yet depressed by the reflection before him.

Anjelika, since they were eight years of age, had molded him into a responsible man, even if his thug-participation still prevailed.

At the same time, life was worse than better. The streets had been spearing at his back, and his fiancée had been nagging him every other second. She drove him insane, to the point of wanting to shout at her. But he damn well knew what the cost would be if he ever even tried. That would be getting neutered with garden shears. At times, he even imagined the idea of cheating on her, no matter how much he loved how beautifully real she could be. She was the type of woman that would walk across anyone's living room in boxers just for the hell of it because they were comfy, curse, have violent outbursts, K.O. or shoot anyone who annoyed her, boast about herself, burp without saying 'excuse me', walk into walls or snore, get hyper-ventilated, but she didn't get sarcastic until now. But it still hadn't taken away from the beauty he saw. For all the while she could muster a sexy, fierce attitude with her own force field.

…Not to mention she was a KINK in bed.

He just wasn't as impressed when she'd wear eyeliner or mascara. Of course, this was the only 'make-up' she ever committed to. Foundation wasn't needed for her skin tone, mainly due to how difficult it was to match the perfect color.

But now…thoughts of cheating loitered by. The sex wasn't as constant as he wanted it to be. He'd never be able to last two weeks without begging for her, since "taking care of business" just wasn't enough. Though along with this affair-thought, came the factor of how he would never feel as magnificent as he could set between her thick thighs. There was a reason why he was so insistent for her body. With every woman he met, he'd find himself comparing her to them. And for some reason, not one had been in the running just yet.

"…Dadda? Where Dadda at?" Rihanna weeped, searching frantically for her father. "DAAAADDAAAA?"

"Maaamaaa?" Akeem pouted up at his mother after breast-feeding was over with.

"What is it?" Anjelika snorted while caressing her telephone.

"…GAAAAH." Akeem opened his mouth wiiide for her. Poor lil' thing was still hungry.

…Anjelika grunted and supported the phone on her shoulder, pulling her breast to his tiny lips as he basically bit into her. "…O-Oh come on Jazmine, Huey is NOT cheating on you. His hormones are INHUMANELY low. He was even bored with the idea of screwing you, wasn't he? …Jazzy? Oh no, no, no PLEASE stop crying. …I'm going blind but I don't wanna be DEAF as well. You know you cry harder than Riley had when he thought we had two twin girls since he couldn't tell if Akeem was a boy because his ding-dong was so microscop—OUCH AKEEM!"

Riley listened to his wife rant over the telephone about his mishaps. Anger surged through every line of stitching in his broad body. He even had to refer to gripping the toothbrush beside him.

That was it. He HAD to find a way to resolve the problem, before they shattered into a thousand shards.

Speed-dialing, Riley modeled the cellular to his ear rim, craning his neck back to look upon his family. He loved raising children with her…_AFTER_ they were born. After all the torment he went through in his gang-banging and death of Granddad long with Aunt Cookie, he needed to knead away his loneliness.

"….Slick? Yeah, I need--…A PIMP NAMED SLICKBACK. AIIGHT, _damn_." Riley rolled the jade of his eyes. "Whateva' nigga—ANYWAY. I'ma need some…COUNSELIN' for unmarried couples dealin' wit' children--…..Ello?"


	2. Baby Shower

_Daaaw, thanks for all the reviews so far, guys :) I know I said I was gonna update Twenty-Four Kisses since I still have about two or more chapters locked away on it, buuut I'm thinkin' about not because…those chapters are too traumatizing for ME. . "Lust for Love" is gonna be the official sequel, now that a reviewer just pointed a specific detail out to me about it. _

_Anywho, well…I said "Rated Mature for Sexual Content" for a reason (cough). For some reason I really wasn't feelin' this chapter…like that's new anyway. Huey and Jazmine don't bonk it just yet, but they attempt it in here. It's so hard for me to write Huey and Jazmine stuff nowadays, maaan…I lost interest because everyone was doin' the same things wit 'em and…just shrieked over them too much, it gave me migraines. _

_Oh, and…Cindy and Caesar are NOT a couple in here, by the way. Since they are mentioned. Seriously peeps…(cough) don't pair every character in the Boondocks just because they're there. _

-----------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two: Baby Shower**_

**$ - Freeman and Dubois Residence - $**

"**OKAY**…WHO WANTS TA' TAKE A _NAP_?!" – The voice stemmed as jollily cracked as it could, childlike giggles screeching as crashing and clattering blared through the halls as if Judgment Day had been taking place.

Huey, twenty-three and sarcasm-horded, could just dully hear his only Freeman brother squealing out in the living room with all four toddlers (Riley, Huey, and even Caesar's toddler). He scoffed to himself, rubbing the itch off the indistinguishable mustache across his upper lip and amending his glasses to continue with the last chapters of _"The Third Eye"_.

It was a good book. A very good book. Not because of the plot, but because it was an excuse to ignore Jazmine's unstable emotions lately…

Today was the baby-shower date, for both Anjelika AND Jazmine Dubois. And it seemed like the titled letters 'baby shower' across the front door had spelt 'disaster' instead.

"Hoooey…"

Huey's eyes coasted over the top of his book, navigation locked on the bright emerald-eyed one year old soon going on two, gazing right back at him.

"_HOEY!!!"_ Akeem fidgeted, plopped on the floor of his office with a soggy diaper.

Huey just squinted, trying to make a silently disturbing face over the surface of his book to scare him off.

"Neeeh," this only resulted in more vulnerable whining from Riley's baby boy, to where he was bouncing his diaper against the carpet in a light tantrum, lip puckered out and all. "MMMM! I weeeet an' shiiiittyyy." –And his parents weren't in sight to change him. Poor thing had probably been sitting in his own poop and urine all afternoon.

But where he got such language? Don't even ask. "Nigga" was his first word, and Rihanna's was, "You lil' Bitch". In spite of their ages, they had their parents' intellect since Huey knew quite well that Riley's 'idiocy' was a front and Anjelika was always the smarter out of the two.

..Trounced, Huey sighed and slammed his book shut. "If Animal Planet's Miami Police could arrest citizens for isolating their children like dogs, your parents would be the first names on the list. C'mere, Akeem."

Very obedient to his Uncle's wishes, he plopped on all fours and crawled forward.

"Let's see, now…" Huey regularly announced this with a slow pronunciation to signal his lack of knowledge to certain issues. Which originally had been Jazmine's emotions towards him or girls in general. Now the problem lied with how to unravel Akeem from the bodily waste overstuffed in his diaper.

Almost afraid of what was in that razed diaper, Huey pinched his nose and stripped the folds off the sides of the linen fabric. "EUGH…" He gagged, a train of squealing gas fluttering from out of Akeem's little bottom. "How much more can a baby PRODUCE?"

"Hee-hee-HEEE," Akeem giggled Riley's eight year old laughter, stubby fingers to his grinning lips. "I go poopie 'gaaaain."

"You are DEFINITELY Riley's son." Huey muffled into his palm while using a towel to direct the reek elsewhere.

Next, came the raveling of a freshly new diaper.

"…Damn it, how did JAZMINE used to do it again?" Huey grumbled indifferently, lifting Akeem's bottom by the tiny ankles to slip the diaper underneath him. Luckily though, he remembered the powder. "This first, right?" He gazed down into Akeem's innocent, big eyes. "…Why am I even askin' you? You're a baby. RILEY'S baby, at that." He sprinkled tibits of white baby powder as Jazmine used to with Angela. "There…." Pausing and then thinking, he began showering Akeem's rear end with a heavy amount of powder. "Just a LIIIITTLE more shouldn't hurt."

"Ah…Ah…" Akeem's little nostril wrinkled upwards. "CHUUUUU!"

"ACK!" Huey coughed, ridiculously covered in blankets of white. He blinked flatly underside the coating of powder, a vein popping at Akeem's hysterical squealing.

"HEEE-HEE-HEEEEE! HOOOEY WOOK WIKE CUM!" He clapped happily to himself.

To add the cherry on top of the ice cream, a delaying fountain of yellow piss squirted in his mouth.

"JAZMIIIIINE!" Huey spluttered between the stinging liquid, trying to flee from the urine.

----------------

"Ohh my GAWD she's so CUTE and GANGSTA!!" Cindy was shrieking her head off at the sight of Rihanna. She yanked her into her arms, beaming brightly while swinging and squeezing the unfortunate toddler to death.

Her appearance never modified much herself; still modeling that backbone-lengthy pony tail of sunshine and eyes of cerulean blue. It seemed like more than ever she was growing into the appearance of a Wigger-Brittney Spears.

"BLEH!" Rihanna piped, soon growling behind Riley's devious grin and sinking her fangs into Cindy's arm. "GRAWR!"

"OUCH!" Cindy dropped the jade-eyed one year old (luckily on a pillow laid out against the wood) who was heading toward the month of two. She stroked her bruised arm, blinking needless tears away from her eye-lenses. "Owww...that hurt. That really **_hurt_**."

"Hee-hee-HEEEE," Rihanna flickered out her tongue.

"Jazmine, your baby's daddy hasn't fucked you SINCE the arrival of this new baby?" Anjelika sipped on a small plastic cup of light beer, one hand securely supporting the weight of her ballooned tummy. "Damn...your pussy must be as dry as Einstien's scalp." She watched Rihanna harrass Cindy around the corners of the living room.

With her hair in a fat braid of cinnamon in comparison to Jazmine's orange, kinky ball, the main item they both closely resembled was the concept of having green eyes. Even if Jazmine's were grass-dark and Anjelika's were a blued lime color, people mistook them as sisters.

"It is NOT that. He's just not interested in me anymore," Jazmine sniffled to herself, biting on her bottom lip relentlessly. "I mean, I don't know what's WRONG with me. How can I NOT look attractive to him when my stomach isn't even big like yours yet?"

To speed this up, her hair and complexion never altered over the years. So yes, she still looked like a white girl with nappy hair. Her physique stayed petite; small though perky breasts, narrow waist that shaped the curve of slim, nice hips to match her characteristics if they were an appearance.

"…For the sake of your child, I'll pretend that comment was a 'whoop-sie daisy'."

"What?" Jazmine blinked a tear away. "No, no, I'm not saying you've become unattractive because of your belly. I personally think you're glowing. Two hundred more pounds equals two hundred times more gorgeousness!" –By her tone, it was too obvious she was sucking up.

Anjelika sucked her cheek thoughtfully, grimacing.

"Wh-What about…you and Riley's sex life? Is it—"

"TERRIBLE."

Jazmine jumped at the deafening remark. "But I thought you said you two—"

"Okay yes, Riley's hung like a HORSE. So big to where he has to get it hard in sections, but that doesn't mean he always knows how to_ perform_ good enough. We haven't had any interactions since last night for the past two months, and God, he fucked me DRY. DRY I say!"

"…I'll pray for you." Jazmine muttered, not too concerned about her.

Anjelika studied her under flat eyes. "Yeah, okay…_Look _D, you know why Huey's probably not thrilled in having sex with you? It's because you're not GIVING him the thrill to WANT to have hot, sweltering sex with you."

"What…do you mean?"

"I mean give him some _excitement_. Be _seductive _and _sexy_."

"I-I don't think Huey's really INTO th-that." Jazmine tried to avoid the task through a nervous-break down smile.

"Well apparently he's not into the NON-excitement going on in the bedroom, either. I mean, have YOU even tried making a move since this pregnancy? Or have you been sitting up in bed waiting for him to roll over on you?"

…Jazmine shifted her eyes and twiddled her fingers.

"Thaaat's what I thought. Now c'mere," Anjelika grasped the back of Jazmine's nape to shove her face into her own. "Be _forceful_ if you must, since we all know Huey is the Emperor of making someone feel like a ghost." She soon curled her lips into an erotic smile, eyelashes lowered and sensual. "Secondly, bring him in progressively closer and make DAMN sure your eye contact doesn't break. This gaze will spellbind anyone, man or female."

Jazmine's breathing intensified as the closeness between her and Anjelika nearly became stifling. _"This gaze will hypnotize anyone, man or female."_--The phrase worked a little too well.

"Lower your tone into a throaty, _smooth_ murmur to where the alluring essence of your voice sends his pants tingling." Anjelika did just that, making Jazmine tremor in tingles at the pulsating magnetism in her tone. "And then…you move in for a nice, subtle kiss…"

Leaning forward, Jazmine almost forgot about the hypnosis she was beneath.

And then…

Their lips touched for the subtle demonstration of the kiss.

"…YEEEEAH, TAKE YO' SHIRTS OFF."

Both broke from one another to stare widely at a grinning Riley.

"RILEY, get outta here you PERVERT! This isn't a lesbo-flick! Watch the children!" Anjelika thrashed out her arm in gesture for him to scat.

"Now until you ASSURE me you gon' send me pictures of you an' Jazmine fuckin'---ACK!" He dodged a soaring lamp. "Baby, you scarin' tha' KIDS." Before he chose to save his own life, he noticed the substance floating about in her cup. "…Ange is that BEER?"

"I-I just took a SIP." Anjelika bleated, suddenly playing the victim instead of the abuser.

"The HELL is yo' problem?! Anjelika you fuckin' PREGNANT. You know you ain't supposed ta' be drinkin' up in here!" Riley belted out his palm, slapping the cup of beer off the counter to let it splash all along his brother's clean carpet. Now it was his turn to play the abuser, if he ever came around to throwing trash at her.

"It was only a SIP, damn it." Anjelika's voice rose, but not nearly as much as Riley's had. He had never talked this way to her since her pregnancy periods, and right now her mood-swings couldn't take it. He looked just about ready to _hit_ her.

"AHHHHUP!" –A childlike burp perturbed and ruined Riley's concentration.

All three of them looked downwards, seeing Jazmine's first child, Angela Davis Freeman (Black Panther Member), having finished off the small quantity of beer left in the tipped cup. She was three years old making her fourth year, obtained Huey's crimson stare, caramel complexion and only Jazmine's orange puff balls. And already she had the mind of her father.

…Angela suddenly hiccupped, clueless between the adult faces that stared in horror.

"…Whatever you do, doooon't tell Huey," rasped Anjelika.

Caesar strolled into the living room, sporting a pony tail of long dreadlocks and a growing chocolate beard. His genuine smile remained like always. He was quite the looker. "Hey, anyone see Leyonce anywhere? I can't find 'im.—Oh hey Freeman!" He raised a hand to a piss, powder and poop-covered Huey. "….Damn, y'look like **SHIT**."

"...I love you too Caesar--No SHIT. I'm covered IN shit…as well as piss and god damn BABY powder thanks to **RILEY**." He shook his afro frantically, trying to disperse the bodily wastes.

"…You know I think we lef' some CANDY on tha' stove at home, right Anjelika?" Riley grinned, sliiiiding toward the door.

"…OH! Right, right—Wait…Candy?"

"Nigga you gay!" Rihanna cackled, biting off the head of her Bratz dolls. "Hoe go bye-bye."

"NO, NO RIHANNA, BAD…_correction_, is that he's a dumbass. Remember that, alright?" Anjelika waved her finger about.

"…Why am 'I' the only one who attracts such idiots?" Huey dropped his face in the whorls of his palm, shaking his head as a droplet of urine dribbled between his eyes.

_**( - Twilight – Freeman and Dubois Residence - )**_

"Theeeere we go, Angela." A moderately cute, though motherly smile perked on Jazmine's swiss-cream lips whilst she placed her baby at the bottom of her crib.

"Ooooh," Angela gurgled, fingers pawing at the pumpkin-orange curl that always jutted out from in front of Jazmine's ear. "Mamamamamama!" She squealed, practically having a spasm-attack.

"Shhh," She positioned her finger against Angela's lips. "It's time for SLEEP now."

Angela nodded now, taking on her father's seriousness before flopping over onto her side and hugging a multi-colored cubic block. In less than a jiffy, she was whistling in her snooze.

"That's our girl…" Jazmine whispered lovingly among her, brushing loose hair from Angela's ears and sooner or later exited her daughter's small bedroom.

Right when Huey promenaded into the master bedroom in a bristle robe, Jazmine was just mounting into bed.

"Have a nice shower?" She inquired, trying to make a bit of small talk to stall what Anjelika had told her to do.

"An hour long." He replied emotionlessly, crossing his knees once being laid back into his pillow with a mildly 'comfy' book to read.

Jazmine whipped her head in front of her, exotic poof ball of orange bouncing. "Excitement….seductive…sexy…" She breathed quietly for her own pep-talk, bracing her fists in determination. "Excitement, seductive, _**sexy**_."

…Huey stared bug-eyed at her. "Jazmine, are you _okay_? I thought we went over the concept of imaginary friends."

She was too occupied gnawing on the flesh of her fingertip. Though after a petite delaying minute, she revolved her body to him to expose a 'seductive' expression. "Yes, but…are _you_?" The strive to muster a smooth 'sexy' tone was backfiring a tad, because her voice had squeaked, and she had to clear her throat for it.

"…Huh?" Huey's eyebrows craned, mystified.

"Let's have a little fun tonight." Jazmine stressed a giggle, feeling internally awkward.

She managed to slide a bare, unblemished thigh around his hip bone, the smirk seeming more awkward than sexy. She would learn that she didn't need a curvy body like Anjelika to appear incredibly 'sexy'. Problem is she just didn't know how to use it. Her skin texture was illuminating enough.

"Jazmine, I really think you're catching a bad case of something." Huey commented, just heaving his book back to his eyes.

Anjelika warned her about this.

Jazmine's cheeks huffed up into twin balloons before seizing the back of Huey's neck, padlocking their gazes for a sensual stare. "I'm not _sick_, Freeman…I'm just tired that you've been sexually UNINTERESTED in me ever since I've been impregnated." She mastered the sexuality of her voice, now.

This brought full attention in the reflection of his pupil. He watched unblinkingly, breath rate ascending the cliffs of heightening.

She closed in progressively just as Anjelika had, and successfully enough, planted the seed of a subtle kiss over his caramel lips.

"Mmm," He had in fact unleashed a lively moan, eyelashes rested on the hills of his cheeks.

Jazmine drew back after five seconds of the finely-done kiss, half-smiling to reveal herself instead of hiding behind that mandatory smirk. Though she decided she was doing alright at this pace, and moved to steadily tug down the trousers beneath his robe.

"Wh-What's come over YOU all of the s-sudden?" He rasped some, setting aside his book.

"I'm just putting some excitement in our bedroom, to make it seductive and SEXY—WOOAH!" She plummeted on her face into the rugged floors due to trying to yank down the legs of his trousers a little too eagerly at the emphasis of 'sexy'.

Huey winched as the lamp fell along with her, a series of crashes and clatters emitting. "…Jazmine?"

"I-I-I'm okay…" She sniffled.

Huey shook his head, propping his book back into his palm. "Goodnight, then."

"NO! You have to have SEX with me!" She pleaded, flinging her arm over the bedside with a black eye.

Huey sneered some at her bedraggle appearance, but showed her mercy in his attitude. "Jazmine, Angela's sleep, and I don't wanna scare the living daylights out of the NEW baby boy in your stomach, there….Let alone poke his eye out."

She could've sworn he was bragging. But Jazmine puckered her lips and hopped up onto her feet. "It's because you don't LOVE me anymore, isn't it?!"

"…Jazmine, get back in bed." Huey slanted his eyelids in annoyance.

"You think I'm UGLY, don't you?!" She exaggerated hysterically, sniveling.

"JAZMINE, don't be_ ridiculous_."

"I HATE you Huey Freeman! You're just so…so…DIFFICULT and…s-so YOU!" She rampaged out of the room, sobbing.

"…Night, Jazmine." He shrugged, head bowed back into his book.

**( - 4:46 AM – Freeman and Smith Residence - )**

"_Hiii there, how are things? I once was a BREAST man, but now it seeems, eva' since I've had tha' pleasaaa' (pleasure) of gettin' you ta' gethaaa', yo' chest is jus' WHATEVA I found tha' buried treeeasaaa (treasure)." Riley bit his lip, moaning to himself in a short white tank top and baggy jeans, fully revealing the broadness of the 'guns' in his sweaty arms for all the school girls to drool over. "YES Ma'aaam, here's the plan, meet me ova' yonda', okay? Don't PLAY. I'll bring the big book, you bring yo' cook book an I'ma fix ya' self up, everythin'll be reeeal good__."_

_It was the autumn of after school, and Granddad wasn't going to pick him up this time._

"_Riley, put your fucking camera down so we can PLAY." Anjelika cackled, faced to the basketball court in a grey tank top and boy-shorts. The tank top obviously wasn't meant to hide her breasts, considering how it was a work-out tight one. But there had been a long white tee, the ones hood boys wore, that she had on earlier anyhow. _

"_Aye, Esco's makin' MEMORIES fo' tha' las' week of Senior year, aiight?" Riley grinned to his own perverted conspiracy while focusing the lenses of the camera on her greatly round bottom. "Hee-hee-HEEE, BOOTIFUL memories." He licked his lips in a drooling commotion, zooming in further as she bounced around the school court with the basketball. "I fooound chu, Mizz New Boooty! Shawty in tha' thooong, woah, woah, woah, Aaass get ta' jiinglin', motha'fuckin' wiggliiin', put it OOON me, enthusiastically__—AYE!" _

_He stared down into his broken camera spiraled out on the pavement. _

_Jaw-slacked, he stared back to his girlfriend. "Tha' hell you do THAT for?" _

"_You're acting like a NIGGA again, 'love'." Anjelika smirked, situating the tangles of her hair into a tall pony tail. _

"_Aiight fine, you wanna play some ball? We'll play some ball." Riley jerked at his zipper before laughing after she shoved him. _

"_ONE more head-comment and ANGIE'S gonna hafta smack a bitch." (A/N: Riley's eight year old phrase in the comics)_

"_Girl I don't want you givin' up neck on me. I ain't EVA' kissin' you AGAIN if you sucked me off. Yo' mouth would be full o' the smell of piss an' cum no matter HOW many mints you popped." Riley shuddered to himself, snatching the ball from her. _

"_Good nigga. I think you even deserve a nigga-snack for that." Anjelika gave his buttock a firm slap._

"_Oooh," Riley's lips looped into a hollow hole of interest before chucking the ball and beaming at her in eagerness. "Esco wants his Scooby snack right NOW 'den!" –He was hoping it would be her._

"…_Nooot until AFTER the game." Anjelika snorted, dribbling the basketball. _

"_Teh, you DEFINITELY ain't winnin' 'dis game, Baby Girl. Gaaame recognize GAME__." He rushed her, and then attempted blocking her from behind. He was always much taller than her, no matter how tall her own height was, so she had no chance._

"_Betta' move on the count of TWO." She threatened, dribbling the ball underneath her leg. _

"_Ehehe, or what?" Riley spanked her naughtily to make her yelp, soon digging his fingers into the back of her boy-shorts to stretch the elastic of her velvety 'thong'. "Oooh, Miss Compton Anjel wearin' THONGS now? Like I saaaid, 'Shawty in tha' thooong, woah, woah, woah'." –She never wore such attire, even if her life depended on it. But he would come to realize, and then appreciate that all her provocative-involvements were only to impress and please no other than him._

"_It was supposed to be a SURPRISE ta'night." Anjelika slapped his fingers away. "But wit' THIS attitude of yours, you won't be getting 'any' for another MONTH. How long am I gonna have to house-break you, Riley? Don't make me regret giving up what was 'special to me' to you." –She had been saying that for years. _

_At the age of eleven they had become sexually active. _

"_C'mon, Ange," Riley's smile dropped, himself offended. "You KNOW I'm not here takin' BULLETS for you in these streets jus' ta' get quick fuck every now and then. Don't even THINK it." _

_Anjelika held the ball to her stomach, failing to resist a bashful smile up at him. "Promise?"_

"_Yeah, I promise." He murmured, fingering at a loose diamond ring in his right pocket. Those 'three words' were said too much to his belief, and never meant enough._

"_Then fuck all this, let's play BALL." _

"_THANK you." He groped her meaty buttock after she turned around just for the hell of it._

"_STOP harassing my ass." She spun around and chucked the ball like a true 'gangster', stepping up close into his face boldly while he stepped back. _

"_What cha' gon' do bout it, 'Princess'? What cha' gon do?" Riley grinned, aroused by her fire. He loved to play with her temper, even if she was half-kidding at this point due to that smirk she had as she bossed him. _

"_Nigga thinks he's tough-shit now? Tryna get smart wit' me?" She closed in so closely, their foreheads had been touching, but her smirk was spreading as she went on walking into him. _

"_I didn't s-stutter, Angie." He fingered at the end of her tank top, jerking at it some while still stepping back, his grin wiiide. _

_Anjelika smacked her lips against his in rowdy, brief kisses, eyes remaining opened to his. _

_ He licked his lips after her kisses._

_They stumbled back on the court until his back was forced against the ground, and Anjelika was atop him to smother him in fiery yet wet kisses, both groaning out of control. It was almost too much handle, with mouths moving so fiercely. _

"_Ya' gettin' lil' Esco excited, Ange." Riley growled predatorily, tongue sliding along the roof of her mouth as salivate was swapped, his fingers underneath her tank top to squeeze the plump set of breasts. _

"_Good, because he'll be inside his personal burrow in a few minutes." She sat up from their drooling kiss to fling off the sweated out tank top, allowing herself to bounce free, even in view of the students of the playground. _

_Riley just made his signature grin under lowered eyelids, waiting for her to expose his erected appendage to perform their acts. _

"…I w-want it _low_, Baby …Ahh yeah…_An-Anjelika_…go 'head an' put it on me. Drop it like i's hot…" An adult Riley hissed in his slumber, heart rate climbing as he was reliving the rest of the memory-dream in his mind to fulfill his own pleasure. His face was feverish and damp, eyebrows curved backwards to express his fatigue and discomfort of the swelling underneath the material of his Hanes.

"_What_?" Anjelika grunted unconsciously, curled on the very edge of the bed.

"_Th-There_…" He growled huskily, back arching. "Aww yeah th-thas' it…Hurt me, beat me, pull mah hair…" He suddenly grinned to himself in a sing-song tone.

"…" Anjelika's eyebrow twitched, slowly rousing in irk at the croaky moans.

"Oooh Baby thas' how I _LIKE_ it!" Now he was just grinning idiotically to himself, thrusting his hips some. His imagination had always been overly vivid.

"RILEY…shut the fuck UP." Anjelika warned, muffled into her pillow.

"Say mah name, Baby…say mah _name_. C'mon an' let Esco get up in that." A bit of drool leaked out of his smile. He was enjoying himself WAY too much. "Ohh I wanna hear you _scream._"

"RILEY FREEMAN!!!" Anjelika took her pillow and whacked him across the face with it, knocking him out of his fantasy AND the bed before she pretended to fall right back to sleep.

_**( - 6:05 AM - )**_

Riley sat up in bed, tired and restless with the growing inflammation within his blue Hanes boxers. He'd probably switch to Calvin Cline soon.

He looked down to his fiancée, pouting to himself. He needed a sexual healing, _badly. _Licking his lips, he crawled over to her and lowered his undergarments to reveal the raw and untended manhood.

"Baby…?" He muttered in the darkness, tapping her temple.

"Huuuh?" She snorted in her siesta, nose wrinkling at the disruption.

He continued rapping her skull, expression troublesome. "Baby, wake up…c'mon, i's _important_. Mah mini men are countin' on it."

…Unfortunately though, he wasn't drumming the side of her forehead with his _finger._

"Riley?" Anjelika stared.

"Hm?" He blinked.

"…What the HELL is your dick doing in my FACE let alone against my HEAD?!" She scooted away, too weedy to sit up. Morning sickness was on its line of attack, and she was in no disposition to be beleaguered by a sex-request.

"I was tryna wake you UP." Riley shifted his eyes.

His fiancée could merely sigh at such pettiness, swiping the weariness off her cheeks as her hoarse voice replied to him now. "Esco…what do you _want_?"

"_You_," He grumbled out in some impatience. "Right here, right now."

"Riley, we just fucked last NIGHT." She griped in horrible misery of ache from her belly, plunking back down into the mattress.

"Yeah, tha' firs' an' las' time in two MONTHS. You think that one night is gonna be enough fo' me? You know damn well how_ good_ you are. I ain't tryna do anybody else BUT you. You've got me thinkin' bout it every other second." He moaned some, referring to her womanhood. "Aside from wonderin' why you won't let me even HOLD you like I used to. D…Do you even LOVE me anym-more?" Riley's eyebrows furrowed backwards in fear of his concept. He sounded like a woman…or worse,_ Jazmine._

"No, you've got it all mixed. I can't just stop 'loving' you, even if I screamed it to your face," Anjelika smiled dimly. "I'm just _tired_, Es'…I really am. But I appreciate the fact that you haven't went out and paid a prostitute yet. I'm _sorry _I'm such a bitch, but if you were carrying this huge baby, you'd understand." She sighed, wrist touching her forehead. "You don't know how DIFFICULT this is…"

"…Here." Riley crawled between her, dividing the distance between her thighs once lowering the lining of her underwear. He half-smiled at the unconcealed sight of her bald 'fruit', bending forward and draping a humidified tongue along its dry margins. "Tonight, I'ma please _you_…"

Anjelika wheezed at the clammy sensation, breasts rising and falling with each asphyxiated breath once she managed to arch her back bone. "O-Oh holy shit that feels g-good…"

" 'Mama' needs some leisure in all this 'difficulty'." He thirstily lapped the teasing tongue against her velvety vulvae folds. Moistening their fleshy crinkles, he moved in for the lubricant-logged mine of her womanhood with his entire mouth.

Throughout a full two hours, she strained to mute her craving cries for the sake of the twins.

Ultimately, Riley withdrew, a fat trail of bodily lubrication loitering on his lips from her sopping clitoris. (A/N: …(shuddering) I can not STAND saying, "clit" or "pussy". It sounds too ignorant for my mouth/fingers…even if I just said/typed it. ) He tasted his lips with a pink tongue and a broad grin, moaning in scrumptiousness. "Mmmm-hm, jus' like caramel." Using a finger to swipe up the remainders of her ejaculation pasted to her inner thighs, he nudged the finger pad between his lips wickedly.

Anjelika was left wordless with breathlessness, struggling to recuperate her breathing as she lay feebly across her pillow, face conquered by evident, dripping heat. It was a shame Jazmine couldn't be experiencing the same adventure with Huey right about now.

"Betta' brace yo'self." Riley panted, straightening upright as he seized the apex of his fully-solidified member.

Hesitating for the longest era, he steadily slithered himself into the mouth of her loins for full entrée.

"Awww…" A throaty moan managed to burst from his throat to undergo the flood of her honeyed sap oozing and tickling along the membrane of his appendage. He hissed in anticipation, dancing with his hips in savoring, pumping thrusts, their nether regions already overflowed by bodily-released rivers. It had felt like years since he last become whole with her.

Riley smiled in delight to hear her sighing breath satisfy his ears, pleased that she was enjoying his invitation. As the moon began to fade, he made heartfelt love to her for the rest of the night.

…Well, for half the night anyway…

"AUGH!" Anjelika yipped, gripping the ends of the sheets in loose agony.

Riley, who continued thrusting with her limbs draped over his shoulders, figured it was a symptom of pure arousal.

"R-Riley, you jackass, STOP!"

"Teh, w-we…a-ain't GOTTA s-stop…I…can keep goin' all NIGHT." He grinned gratifyingly, sweat between his visions.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"…Oh…Wait, OH SHIT!" Riley grasped the phone, forgetting he was still within her dome. So frantic and even trembling, he turned to his hissing fiancée. "A-A-Ange, wh-what's the number ta' 911?!" –Panic makes you say stupid things.

---------------------------------------------

…_I felt weirder than usual writing that 'hot love scene' O.o And…I've asked how to dial 911 before when I was panicking, kekekeke. _


End file.
